


Collision

by Giggs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Destiny, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happiness they deserve, M/M, Made For Each Other, One Shot, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggs/pseuds/Giggs
Summary: Tony Stark est connu pour son extravagance, et son imprévisibilité, il aime les jeux et le danger , mais certains se retournent parfois contre lui, à son plus grand plaisir.***One-shot où le destin est inévitable.





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Œuvre originalement postée sur Wattpad, mais étant donné que je suis devenue accro à ce site et qu'il y a très peu de Stony en français à mon plus grand désarroi, autant la faire vivre partout.
> 
> J'aime beaucoup trop ce ship pour n'avoir rien écrit sur eux pendant des heures au petit matin

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit,et le fit se stopper.

Il resta muet devant une telle audace ,quelque peu choqué, comment pouvait-elle même exister? Pourtant les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient soudainement accélérés ne pouvait contribuer à son déni. Steve était son ami, son allié, et profiter de lui dans un moment pareil serait injustifiable, surtout si il réagissait mal. Mais au fond de lui, Tony le savait ,il voulait savoir. Le voir si vulnérable, à sa plus grande merci, là, assis sur son canapé, ses yeux couverts d'un bandeau opaque noir, lui donnait un côté joueur et tout à fait apte à d'autres activités plus ..adultes .

Quelle idée avait-il eu? Était-il si naïf ? Personne ne met de bandeau à un ami pour "jouer" autrement que lorsque que l'on a six ans et que l'innocence fait barrière à toute pensée délabrée. À croire que son subconscient voulait lui faire découvrir une chose qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. 

Quelques fourmillements attaquèrent le bout de ses doigts, tandis son visage prenait feu. D'autres pensées d'un tout autre niveau venaient d'effleurer son esprit si corruptible dans ces moments. 

Tony Stark se mit à rougir intensément en regardant un Steve Rogers simplement assis dans son canapé avec un bandeau. Quelle grosse blague...Tu as vu bien plus osé ,mon vieux,et tu rougis pour ça ?   
Peut être était-ce pour l'interdit? Il avait toujours eu une attirance certaine pour le danger et l'impossible. Steve était parfait. Son collègue,son ami, quelques différences qui rajoutaient du piquant, que dirait le Shield? Que diraient les autres?

Il fixa le Captain encore une fois. Ses cheveux blonds renvoyaient la lumière du soleil et lui donnaient milles reflets, un phénomène faisant ressortir son côté innocent un peu trop intensément. Ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire si expressifs avaient disparus sous le bandeau noir ,qui n'était en fait qu'une cravate , le rendant totalement vulnérable. On pourrait presque croire qu'il sortait d'une soirée arrosée et qu'il s'apprêtait à participer à d'autres distractions plus intimes. Sa bouche ,elle ,affichait une petite moue que Tony ne saurait décrire. Il semblait dans l'attente. Stark n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé là et Steve devait sans doute penser qu'il était parti. 

C'était un véritable appel à la luxure . Son battement cardiaque augmenta d'un cran. Comment avait-il pu pensé pouvoir résister? Stark n'en avait que faire des autres ,il voulait Steve. Il le voulait absolument. 

Il fit un pas en sa direction, doucement sans un bruit. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. C'est bien la dernière de ses envies actuellement.  
Steve sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le dossier du canapé s'affaisser doucement sur sa gauche, trop peu pour un corps. 

-Tony? Demanda-t-il .

Stark sursauta à son tour en entendant sa voix, et il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Steve n'avait pas peur ,il avait confiance en lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Son visage se trouvait à une cinquantaine de centimètres de celui de Steve, et de ce point de vue ,la vue était encore plus belle. Il pouvait maintenant voir la lumière dansant sur sa peau, ou encore ses lèvres entrouvertes sous la surprise. Luxure. Il n'était que ça. Non. Il était tellement plus que ça.  
Tony, qui avait la main droite posée sur le canapé,au dessus de l'épaule de Cap, posa son genoux gauche entre ses jambes légèrement écartées, lui donnant un meilleur appui. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait maintenant lui était défendu. Il aimait encore plus cela. 

Steve ne comprenait plus rien de son côté. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont-il était en train de se passer. Stark devait lui faire une blague comme à son habitude,son humour sarcastique avait quelques tâches et il ne comprenait pas toujours tout. 

Il frissonna lorsque des doigts vinrent caresser la ligne de sa mâchoire rasé avec une douceur surprenante. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais il ne paniqua pas. Il avait confiance. 

Stark , lui, se retenait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par devenir fou. Sa main gauche , pris alors la visage de Steve plus fermement. 

Assez. 

-Ne panique pas. 

Et il l'embrassa. Sa respiration se coupa dès qu'il toucha les lèvres de Steve. Son baiser était doux , il voulait savoir avant d'aller plus loin. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant ,il voulait de la passion. Il était sur que Steve pouvait la lui donner. 

Celui- ci ne bougeait pas . Il avait saisi l'urgence dans la voix de Stark, mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. C'était mal...non? Il ne devrait sans doute pas répondre... Stark, le fils de son ami d'antan , il n'avait pas le droit ..Mais pourquoi aimait-il autant ça alors? Son cerveau se mit à dérailler sous les lèvres de l'inventeur . 

Stark se détacha, et attendit avec espoir une réaction . Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine d'une seconde à l'autre . Il avait peur. Il était excité. Il en voulait plus . Encore plus.

Il vit la main de Steve se lever doucement ,et pendant une seconde il eut peur qu'elle soit là pour le repousser ,mais il était loin du compte. Steve aggripa fermement le bas de son dos , et poussa Tony à califourchon sur ses cuisses. De l'autre il arracha la bandeau qui lui gâchait la vue ,et se mit à fixer un Iron Man des plus rouge et dont les légers tremblements le firent sourire intérieurement. Leur envie déjà présentes augmenta d'un cran. 

Tony se jeta sans ménagement sur ses lèvres et Steve plaqua son propre corps tellement fort contre celui de Stark qu'il eût l'impression qu'ils allaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre.   
Ce baiser n'eût rien à voir avec le premier. Tandis que celui ci était doux et timide ,celui là n'était uniquement que fougue ,et désir. Leurs souffles chauds et saccadés se mélangeaient l'un à l'autre tandis que les seuls bruits environnants n'étaient que gémissements et frottements de tissus. Ils arrivaient à peine à respirer tellement leurs lèvres restaient soudées. 

Stark ne put s'empêcher un roulement de bassin qui déclencha un feu puissant dans le bas ventre de Steve. Il en voulait plus . Il aggripa les fesses de Stark ,lui imposant un rythme soutenu ,tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher quelques gémissements gurutales à chaque coups de bassins. Bordel ,il le voulait. Maintenant. 

Il aggripa le tee-shirt de Stark tout en le fixant avant de le lui enlever sans ménagement. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent automatiquement. Stark agrippa férocement son visage et son dos. Une des mains de Steve retrouva sa place au niveau de son fessier tandis que l'autre alla parcourir le torse ferme de Stark. Il avait tellement chaud. Il plaqua son torse contre celui de son futur amant ,et fut frustré par le propre tissu qui le recouvrait. 

Quelle idée avait-il eu de mettre un tee-shirt déjà? Il se détacha pendant une seconde ,le retira rapidement, le jetant aléatoirement dans la pièce, et réagrippa Stark. Leurs torses se touchèrent librement, et Stark ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous le chaleur que  Steve dégageait. Ils se plaquèrent l'un à l'autre encore plus fortement si bien que pas la plus petite chose n'aurait pu passer entre eux.

Stark accéléra la cadence. Leurs pantalons se firent incroyablement serrés. Steve détacha ses lèvres de celles de Stark et descendit embrasser sa mâchoire ,puis son cou tout en le mordant de temps en temps ,et en agrippant ses fesses jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il n'en pouvait plus . 

Il souleva Stark, le tenant contre son torse et son bas ventre, jusqu'à l'emmener à la chambre du génie. Il le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit , déboucla sa ceinture ,et enleva son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon avec affolement, puis se jeta sur Stark en quelque secondes. Ce fut à son tour de rouler du bassin contre son amant qui gémissait sous la torture que lui imposait le soldat. Plus aucune miette du moindre raisonnement n'existait dans leurs esprits.

Steve enleva alors le pantalon de Stark mais fut frustré dès la seconde d'après. Il voulait le voir nu. Il enleva alors le calecon devenu bien trop serré pour l'inventeur , et fut éblouis pour la vision qui s'offrait à lui . Un Tony Stark totalement soumis ,nu, rougissant et tremblant d'excitation pour lui ,Steve Rogers. Si il n'avait pas été aussi excité, il l'aurait sans aucun doute dessiner pour le placarder partout dans sa propre chambre , mais sa seule véritable envie actuellement était de le prendre,ici, et maintenant. 

Il se pencha alors vers son amant ,embrassa passionnément ses lèvres, son cou ,son torse et enfin son bas ventre. Il n'attendit même pas la confirmation de Stark avant de prendre son sexe en bouche et d'entamer des mouvements de vas et viens , enroulant sa langue autour de son membre tandis que sa main gauche vint l'aider dans son travail et que sa main droite s'occupait de son propre plaisir. 

Stark s'accrochait tant bien que mal aux draps,alors que son corps était en feu. Les coups de langue du super-soldat étaient des plus exquis et si il avait pu, se serait demandé comment il avait fais pour lui résister tout ce temps. Son bassin lui faisait mal tellement il n'avait cessé de lui imposer un rythme ,et il avait l'impression que chacun de ses mouvement allait le conduire à l'orgasme. 

Steve retira sa bouche du membre de Tony ,avant de remonter se poser sur corps. Leurs sexes se frolèrent déclenchant un second feu dans leur bas ventre ,et d'un reflex commun, Steve et Tony se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, les jambes de Stark encerclant les hanches du soldat. 

Il n'en pouvaient plus . Il avait besoin d'en finir. Stark tendis sa main gauche aléatoirement vers sa table de chevets ,ouvrit un tiroir , fouilla pendant quelque seconde, aveugle ,avant d'agripper ce qu'il cherchait et de le montrer à Steve.  
Celui ci stoppa tout mouvement, et si il avait pu, aurait été encore plus excité. Il agrippa le lubrifiant ,et en répandit sur son sexe bandé tandis que Tony le fixait avec désir. 

Il jeta le cylindre au bas du lit, avant de se présenter à l'entrée du fessier de Stark ,qui hocha la tête avec appréhension. Steve rentra alors doucement son sexe ,dans l'anus de son amant, attentif à sa douleur . Celui ci avait le visage crispé mais faisait signe de continuer jusqu'à que le sexe de Steve soit entièrement rentré.

  Ce dernier commença alors des mouvements de vas et viens et Stark su qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. La douleur avait laissé place à un plaisir tout nouveau ,et Steve ne se fit pas prier. Il s'enfonça profondément et roula rapidement du bassin contre Stark, pressant. Il alla tellement vite que la peau de ses cuisses claquait contre celle des fesses de Stark qui gémissait comme un fou. Le matelas tanguait à chaque fois que les fesses musclées du Captain se contractaient. Stark essaya tant bien que mal de s'accrocher au dos de son amant dans que ses jambes bougeaient à un rythme infernale. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta ,les gémissements se rapprochèrent des hurlements ,et soudain, ils jouirent.

Stark relâcha sa tête en arrière, tandis que Steve plongea son visage dans le cou de son amant tout en bougeant encore légèrement du bassin. Leur orgasme fut si fort qu'il en restèrent la respiration coupée pendant encore plusieurs secondes avant de se calmer. Steve se retira, mais resta le nez contre le cou de Tony, qui s'était mis à caresser son dos avec douceur. Un moment de silence s'installa alors, tout les deux repus, mais sachant qu'ils en voudraient encore et que lorsque le moment fatidique arriverait ,ils seraient prêts.


End file.
